


To Cure An Upset Stomach

by Hungry Trashlord (rapono)



Series: Bacon [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And i regret that, Anxiety, But at least the sin is here, Conquering Fears - Freeform, I stayed up til 4am writing this, SameSize, Soft Vore, Therapy, Vore, Willing, here it is, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Hungry%20Trashlord
Summary: To prevent anxiety from consuming him, McCree agrees to willingly be eaten by Roadhog in an attempt to settle down his fear.





	To Cure An Upset Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Another request for the Pred!Roadhog au, sometime after the events of _Mission Downed_.

Jesse McCree was terrified. He didn't want to go, yet he knew he needed to.  
  
A few days ago, Jamison had told him that Roadhog had noticed McCree's anxiety and distress around him, especially when he swallowed someone. So to help him combat his fear, McCree should willingly get eaten, at his own pace, but only if he wanted to. Hesitant, Jesse had said yes, not fully thinking about it until now.  
  
He could still say no.  
  
Sighing heavily, Jesse got up from the floor, and left his room. He made way towards the junkers' bedroom, stopping occasionally as anxiety consumed his thoughts, and he quickly shoved it down.  
  
Sooner than he hoped, the door was in front of him, with the voices of the two aussies muffled behind it. He opened to before he had anymore time to change his mind.  
  
The pair turned to look at the cowboy, terminating their previous conversation. Jamison smiled at the nervous wreck, while Mako's expression remained unreadable.  
  
"Oi, glad you could make it McCree!"  
  
"Y-yeah." Jesse curled inward slightly, anxiety high. Just the glassy eyes of the mask watching him made him uneasy.  
  
"Don't be shy mate, go as fast as ya like. Roady promised not to make a move without tellin' ya."  
  
McCree nodded in acknowledgment, then slowly approached the hulking man, who was seated on the floor. The mask's gaze followed him, but nothing more happened. Now he stood before the large junker, in silent suspense.  
  
"Alright." Came the deep rumbling voice from beneath the mask, "I'm gonna lift it up."  
  
And Mako did so, much slower than usual. As the mouth became exposed, Jesse's pulse quickened, but he stood his ground. Once it was secured just below the nose, Roadhog spoke again.  
  
"You can poke and prod my mouth, if you want."  
  
With a gulp and a nod, Jesse reached out and lightly touched Mako's face. He squeezed the cheeks a little bit, before braving exploration of the mouth. A feel of the lips, before he gave the ok for him to open it.  
  
"Alright. I'll... give it a shot."  
  
With a deep sigh, took off his beloved boots, bare feet now exposed. Reapproaching Roadhog, he tried to figure out how to get feet in the first place.  
  
As if on queue, Mako bent over and lay down on his belly, making it easy for Jesse to step in. Jesse took a step back as the junker did so.  
  
Was he really gonna do this? He could leave right now, and never have to do this again. However, he didn't want anxiety to continue to consume him. And to be honest, the more he hung around him, and was near his open mouth, the less nervous he felt.  
  
So bundling up what courage he had, Jesse bent down and dipped his toes in Mako's mouth.  
  
Warm and wet, the first two words that came to mind. Eventually, settling  down on the floor, he placed his other foot inside, his full set of toes soaked in saliva. Roadhog gave them, a lick, causing the cowboy to momentarily recoil from the ticklish sensation.  
  
Once he felt comfortable, he inched his feet all the way into the maw, up to his ankles. It was surreal, that his feet could fit in such a space without hurting the other person. And yet, the impossible was soon going to swallow him whole. He shuddered.  
  
With caution, he scooched himself forward, toes entering the throat. He felt the difference as he ebbed inside, the flesh tighter around him, squeezing him in a downward motion. The harder it became to move, the faster his heart pounded.  
  
Stopping suddenly, he took a break in his journey, needing a moment to calm his nerves.  
  
It was okay, he'd be okay, it was safe, he wasn't in harm's way, he could do this. Mentally reciting a few more encouraging words, he let out a deep breath, stress releasing itself through his lungs.  
  
Mako remained relatively still, patient, calm. Behind the cowboy, Jamison watched with interest, his focus allowing him to stay silent, but his expressions made up for the lack of words.  
  
Now much calmer, Jesse moved forward.  
  
Prodding the pulsing throat with ties as he went along, he took a shorter break at his knees, then a much longer one at his waist. At this point, his feet had already entered the spacious stomach. McCree knew if he went any farther, he likely couldn't back out. It was his last chance to decide.  
  
Jamison tapped him on the shoulder. Tension built up, but he didn't quite flinch.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You sure ya wanna go in with your robotic arm on mate?"  
  
"Uhh, well, it's been on everytime this has happened."  
  
"Well, just a lil' but o' advice from me, but I take me fake limbs off when I go diving down the pig's gullet. Don't hafta worry about damaging them, plus it's less discomfort for hoggy here."  
  
Roadhog grunted in acknowledgement, the sound rumbling around Jesse's legs.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could..."  
  
"Ya wanna hand with that?" Jesse gave him a look. "Oi, I've got fake limbs too mate, I know how to handle 'em."  
  
So with a bit of help from Junkrat, McCree's mechanical arm was removed without a hitch. It left him feeling off-balance and vulnerable, yet also a little at ease. Most of the time when it was off, after all, he was somewhere safe.  
  
As he tried to one-handed inch forward, Roadhog motioned upward, and Jesse wasn't quite sure what he meant.  
  
"Uh, alright."  
  
And with that confirmation, Roadhog began to sit up slowly, causing McCree to start sliding down his throat. _Oh._ He freaked out a little bit, not expecting this motion, hand firmly gripping onto the side of Mako's jaw.  
  
Soon, the large man was mostly upright, McCree slipping down his gullet slowly but surely. The cowboy took into deep breaths as this happened, doing to his best to remain calm.  
  
Grip still strong on the outside of the mouth, this was the final trial in braving his fear. Cling, or let go. The racing pumps of his heart filled his ears, mind threatening to pass out, as he head started to enter the cavernous maw.  
  
He let go.  
  
Soon, everything went black. His world became nothing but wet, tight, and pulsating flesh. He closed his eyes, and slid down, down into the stomach below.  
  
Gurgling and other wet organic sounds surrounded him as he entered the belly of the beast. He was able to move within, yet, when he tried to find the way he came in, he had no such luck. With nothing to see but darkness, anxiety creeped in, and he started to panic.  
  
"You okay in there?" Mako's voice rumbled around him, breaking his chain of worries.  
  
He said nothing, but placed a hand the the stomach wall, acknowledging that he heard the massive man. He heard the muffled sound of what he assumed was Junkrat's voice outside.  
  
"You want company?"  
  
Response was not immediate, but Jesse decided he would rather be with someone than by himself, alone.  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Okay, rat's coming in."  
  
Tattletail giggling of the lanky maniac was still immediately recognizable through all the layers of flesh. Jesse could feel Mako shifting, hear the gulps above him, and before he knew it, the young junker was sliding into his space, laying up close and right next to him.  
  
"Oi, look what I brought mate."  
  
Suddenly, a warm glow filled the stomach, and Jesse see the damp pulsating walls around him, his own hands in front of him, and the lanky man squished up beside him. It brought a calmness to McCree, and he found himself starting to relax against the squishy flesh.  
  
Jamison was, of course, missing his right limbs, staying true to his earlier statement. In his hands was a small ball with a light in it, which was allowing him to see the scene before him. Jamison seemed calmer, a lack of tension on his limbs.  
  
"Ya know, I used to be scared of being eaten too." Jesse turned to look at him, the other's fiery amber eyes gazing into the orb.  
  
"But when I realized hog was just tryin' to protect me, that made it alot easier. Sure, it's scary to think that ya could be digested, but the longer you're inside, the more ya realize you won't be."  
  
It was odd, hearing such words from such a man. Junkrat smirked at a thought, then turned to look at McCree.  
  
"And guess wot? If some drongo wants ta hurt you, the gotta go through Roadhog first, and you know how hard that is." That put a smile on Jesse's face.  
  
"We're literally in the safest place ever."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
The pair laughed, Jesse forgetting his worries as his current situation shifted from dire to comfortable. The walls were soft after all, like living pillows. Drowsiness was starting to set in, the wet gurgly chorus of the stomach not as unnerving as it he been moments ago.  
  
Jamison seemed drowsy as well, putting the orb down and relaxing his posture. The two huddled together inside of Mako's gut, safe from the world, and slowly falling into a pleasant sleep.  
  
Being eaten by Roadhog wasn't so terrifying anymore, as his mind accepted the pleasant truth.  
  
However his hook was still another story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be taking a break from this au, explore some other preds and scenarios, and maybe some other fandoms. I do have a couple of requests in queue, which I'll either work on next, or after on of my own ideas. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \-----
> 
> Want me to write you a one shot? Write a suggestion in the comments below, and if I like it, I'll write it. (SFW only please)


End file.
